Mashed Potatoes, Toad, and Heath
by CherrieBomb
Summary: Muffin_elf and I created this at a sleepover. We consider it a masterpiece...


Author's Note:Hey ya'll who have dared read this…er…story… This is a really freaky collaboration between Muffin_elf and me. So if you don't get it, sorry, but please review it anyway, even if you're gonna flame us…   
  
Once upon a time (Cherrie: I hate that beginning Muffin: but it has to start like that!) there were two girls at a sleepover. One was Muffin and one was Cherrie (Cherrie: oohhh! That's me! That's me!). One was a sugar-crazed Todd-stalker; the other a deranged Heath-oholic. Yep, all was well. They also had a few friends with them; Raja, the tiger with a tailless Jennifer Lopez butt; George, the invisible monkey who loved Volkswagen Passats; Todd, the poor frightened mutant fighting for his freedom (far away from the grasps of obsessed Muffin)(Muffin: Todd doesn't want to escape! He loves me! Cherrie: if you say so…); Heath, the 2-dimensional speedo-clad hottie, worshiped by Cherrie; and Andy Dick, who stared at them from above the computer.   
All of a sudden, Crazy Town, yelling "Toxic,"came in and began getting all up in everyone's face. Cherrie didn't mind the bleach-blonde singer dude, and Muffin liked the guy who looked like Ben Stiller. Anyway, they left on request from Fred, who was in the bathroom dancing to "Bootylicious." Muffin yelled at him, "We know we're not ready for you're jelly (spaghetti)! Shut up or I'll sick Todd on you!" (Todd sank further back into corner)   
"Bootylicious, bootylicious, bootylicious, bootylicious, bootylicious, bootylicious, JELLY! Hey, speaking of jelly, I wasn't born in the USA," Cherrie exclaimed. "Oh, yeah, well I was and so YOU can't sing the Bruce Springsteen song!" Muffin retorted. "Oh yeah I can!" (Anyway, a long, heated dispute followed on the subject of whether or not Cherrie could sing "Born in the USA.")   
During Muffin and Cherrie's altercation Todd saw his chance for escape. Before attention could be returned to himself, Todd lunged at the window, using his (Muffin: extremely developed muscular) strong hind legs, but misjudged the distance and crashed into the stone fireplace beside the window.   
Cherrie and Muffin's attention was diverted at that moment, and the latter gasped in distress. Muffin ran up to Todd, and seeing he was bleeding from the head (Muffin: his blood is NOT green) she exclaimed, "Not to worry, I'm a specialist!" She whipped out her white lab coat from her pocket and carefully examined Todd, and said, "Uh, please strip down so we can, uh, heal your wounds." (Muffin: finally a good excuse!) A look of horror materialized on the frightened boy's face. ((We were going to have Todd strip but we thought better of it, since it could cause permanent damage on the few readers who accidentally stumbled on this story, and we couldn't be responsible for that!!)) So anyway, Muffin magically healed him with the power she received from her hate of 'N Sync, Britney Spears, and the like.   
(Cherrie: DIEBRITNEYBITCHDIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!*evil grin*) "OMG! I have an idea, my dog, Merlin, AKA Afro Puppy, can be a therapeutic dog while Todd recovers from his injuries!" (Muffin: hey, that was my idea! Cherrie: yeah, but it wouldn't work if YOU came up with it because you won't like that Todd's near Merlin!) So Todd resided in the corner with the cute, sweet puppy to stroke. (Cherrie: for a full description of Merlin, check out my bio!) The only problem was Muffin was allergic to dog hair and had reactions whenever she came close to Todd now. Sensing this, Todd kept Merlin close and took comfort in his presence, relaxing a little.   
Just then, Andy Dick, forever quiet on the red wall above the computer, said suddenly, "Crossed the street, naked at night, bent over to show some moonlight"   
Cherrie automatically picked up with the song. "Pulled out some beer and gulped It down, nude in a gutter was how I was found!"   
Next was Todd, "Thrown in a police car, and the door slammed, no noise just silence as I screamed, my dick was jammed."   
Muffin continued the pattern. "Now in prison, for one month, no one to see. All I got is this guy, Benjamin Dover.   
Heath quickly picked it up. "Don't like hesh, don't like rap, kicked ol' Sally, cos she's fat."  
The Blob yelled loudly out from the bathroom, "I'm a jerk, I'm a punk, took a shower cos I stunk." (Todd pouted. "Hey, that was my line, yo.")   
Merlin howled along. "Smoked a bong, killed a cat, had my nuts attacked by rats."   
George wanted to sing along too, but unfortunately, George can't talk, so all it sounded like was, "Ooo, eeee, ooo, ahhh, o, eeee, aaaaaaaahhh." But it was meant to be, "Dad got nude, I wore a thong, for a hobby I make bombs."   
It came to be Raja's turn, and he purred, "Went to a farm to tip some cows, forgot that I left my pants down."   
And then Andy Dick finished the song, "Bent over to pick them up, felt a 12 gauge next to my &#$@%! The farmer took me to his house, showed me the closet from the inside out, the police came and took me away, saw Ben Dover again, and he's still gay." Andy Dick let out a long sigh. "Ahh, nothin' like a good old sing-along."   
"What's a calculator phone, what's a calculator phone? What's a calculator phone?" A scary little boy wandered across the room from nowhere, goo dripping from his ears, and disappeared into nowhere.   
Muffin hugged Todd (and sneezed) and Todd hugged Muffin; Cherrie hugged Heath and Heath hugged Cherrie (which is pretty amazing since Heath is a piece of paper) but then Cherrie gave him a kiss and he turned into the real thing, the real HEATH LEDGER! (Cherrie: hey, it had to happen sometime!); Merlin hugged Raja and Raja hugged Merlin (but then Merlin began chewing on Raja); George hugged Andy and Andy hugged George (but no one saw this happen because George is invisible and Andy is a painting) and Fred hugged himself. And they all lived happily ever after! (Cherrie: especially me because I had the REAL Heath Ledger!)  
  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Fred (thank God), Todd, Raja (the tiger from Aladdin), Destiny's Child and their songs, Blink 182 and their songs, Crazy Town and THEIR songs, and Jennifer Lopez and her butt. (Cherrie: but I DO own Heath Ledger!! Hehe!)   



End file.
